In the displaying of photographs it is often desired to display the photographs in groups wherein individual members of a family may be displayed in proximity to each other, or several photographs of the same individual are displayed.
In the mounting of photograph displays and frames it is known to interconnect a plurality of frames, and a variety of connectors and supports have been used for this purpose, typical arrangements being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 187,377; 3,117,672; 3,339,302; 3,529,374; 3,673,724; 4,017,989 and 4,115,938. In such prior art displays individual frames may be randomly interconnected for artistic purposes, but an order or sequence of photographs is not readily produced. Also, prior art photograph display frames capable of being interconnected are of a relatively complex and expensive construction, and not readily packaged.
It is an object of the invention to provide an attractive and inexpensive photograph display apparatus capable of displaying a plurality of photographs in an ordered or sequential manner. In particular, the device of the invention is particularly suitable for displaying the photographs of children annually taken as part of a school program wherein each year a new photograph may be readily added to the display, and the display is capable of accomodating sufficient photographs taken throughout the school years.
Another object of the invention is to provide an attractive photograph display device wherein a plurality of photographs may be displayed in selected patterns of arrangement.
An additional object of the invention is to provide photograph display apparatus wherein a plurality of display frames may be selectively and easily connected to and suspended from a supporting member, and additional display frames may be suspended from supported display frames in a sequential and orderly pattern.
In the practice of the invention a molded plaque of generally planar, but limited three-dimensional configuration, is utilized as a support member capable of being supported upon a wall. The plaque includes a lower edge with which a plurality of connectors in the form of keyhole configuration openings intersect. The keyhole openings are equally spaced from adjacent openings wherein any two adjacent openings comprise a modular set and in the preferred embodiment four keyhole openings are defined in the support member.
The photograph display frames are of such size as to accomodate a single photograph, and each includes upper and lower sets of connectors. The upper set of connectors comprise headed projections capable of being received within the keyhole openings, while the lower set of connectors for each display frame comprise a pair of keyhole shaped openings corresponding to those formed in the plaque. Thus, display frames may be selectively connected to the sets of plaque openings, and display frames may also be suspended from each other in a "chain" effect.